Really?
by FNRutterHoa
Summary: Eddie arrived and everyone forgets Fabian. Amber has a genius plan. Will it work? Fabina? Peddie?
1. Chapter 1

Amber POV

A new student. He called Eddie Miller. He's American. I absolutely hate Eddie. He practically destroyed Fabina. Nina only has eyes for him. It seems that everyone forgot that there Fabian Rutter. Nobody talks to him anymore. Just me and Patricia. Eddie stole his place at the table. Fabian only eat in his room. Oh! And Fabian was taken from his room to have a room in the attic. Mick forgot Fabian. Joy forgot it. Nina forgot her first kiss and her first boyfriend. They are hypocrites! Jerome, Alfie, Mara ... UGH! I do not even want to think how they can be so bad! But nobody knows I've got a plan. I'll explain: One day, I entered the room of Eddie and Mick, and stole the diary of Eddie.

I could not believe when I read. EDDIE LIKE PATRICIA! So I used that against him. I knew a secret about Patricia. She liked Fabian, but it's no biggie. I talked to Fabian and Patricia. They agreed to fake dating. And will start today. Eddie get ready!

I could not believe when I read. EDDIE LIKE PATRICIA! So I used that against him. I knew a secret about Patricia. She liked Fabian, but it's no biggie. I talked to Fabian and Patricia. They agreed to fake dating. And will start today. Eddie get ready!

Next day ...

Amber POV

I saw Fabian downstairs. I motioned for him to sit beside me. He sat down and started eating. I was almost done, but I waited. I waited another five minutes and everyone but Patricia had come to breakfast. Everyone was eating when Patricia came. Patricia is very beautiful! She turned to Fabian and gave a small kiss on his lips. Everyone was surprised. The sound of broken hearts invaded my ears.

Mission complete.

**You guys like it? If you liked it let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amber POV (I like to talk on the thought of Amber)

I knew who it was the broken hearts ... Of course it was Nina and my dear Eddie. I was laughing inside.

'' Fabes, let's walk, please.'' Patricia said in a sweet tone.

'' Sure'' said Fabian

Fabian then laced his fingers with the hand of Patricia and she smiled at him. Everyone stopped things they were doing to watch the little scene. So Fabricia left.

I turned to see tears streaming down the face of Nina. And an Eddie angry. The rest of the house was shocked. Joy was wide eyed. Well done. Trudy came and asked:

'' Why this silence? And missing fifteen minutes to get to school! Go! Go!''

Everyone rushed and was walking to school.

Every house of Anubis had classes together, and when they all went, Patricia warned Fabian, who was reading a book, and pulled him into a kiss.

Every house of Anubis had classes together, and when they all went, warned Patricia Fabian, who was reading a book, and pulled him into a kiss.

Nina left in tears. I felt sorry for her. I have to talk to Patricia. I pulled the toilet to Patricia, who could hear Nina crying. Trixie bowed his head and spoke:

'' I went too far. Right?''

I agreed.

'' I have to do something, because if Fabian discover that Nina cried so hard, he'll kill me!'' I said

'' Do not think it'll be just you, Amber. He was mad because I kissed him like that in front of everybody.'' Patricia completed

'' But then he should not be enjoying the plan.''

'' We'll have to make another plan. Because I do not want everything to be like that.'' I said

'' And Patricia, I know you like Eddie too ...'' I completed

She shyly nodded.

**Sorry, short chapter! I had writer's block, and certainly will update the rest of my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa not have Hoa. : (

Really? Chapter 3

Amber POV

My plan was not going well. I need something! I do not want Neddie. But the danger is that Nina can think of some plan to get Fabian. And that can not happen. When the class was over, I was walking to the house.

But I saw something. I saw a person running into the woods. I followed the person. I discovered there were two people. I got to the place they stopped. I was hidden, of course. It was the place that Fabian found to relax. But that was not Fabian. It was Nina and Eddie. They were whispering about something. I heard the name of Fabian and Patricia. They pointed to Fabian, who was walking in our direction. When Fabian was close enough to see Nina and Eddie, they kissed.

NINA AND EDDIE KISSED.

Kissed.

Fabian was very surprised.

Had a tear falling from his face.

Eddie and Nina broke the kiss and Nina looked at Fabian.

I came out of my hiding place and took a hard slap in the face of Nina.

"Why do you do this, Nina Martin?"

She put a face with anger, and said:

"I can not kiss anyone now?" she replied

Fabian was still there, standing in silence.

I'm very sorry for him.

That bitch called Nina Martin will pay.

She will pay.

Like?

-FNRutterHoa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa do not have House of Anubis.

Has no mysteries here in the story.

Really?-Chapter 4

Fabian POV

Nina finished breaking my heart. I knew it would end like this. But I do not get crying. If she broke my heart, I will break her heart.

I, Amber and Patricia were in my room. (Attic)

We were consoling Patricia who was now crying a lot.

She really likes Eddie.

"This is all my fault." Amber said

"No Amber, is not your fault. I should have talked to Nina about everything."

"But Fabian, nobody paid attention to you! Eddie stole up your seat at the dinner table!"

"But it's not my fault I should have taken some attitude!"

"STOP!" Patricia shouted.

"Fabian, the fault is not yours. Amber, the fault is not yours. Is of Eddie and Nina. We have to play hard." Patricia continued

"It is true." Amber said

"But this will involve kissing, and very jealous. Can you hold?" Amber said

"Yes," said Patricia

"If I get Nina, and Patricia get Eddie, I'm in."

"YAY!" Amber yelled.

"Come for dinner, Fabricia?" Amber said

"Fabricia?" I asked

"Fabian and Patricia, duh!" Amber replied

Patricia rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Now you can join me for supper?"

"Yes Amber," Patricia and I said.

We got there and sat in the common room. I sat in my old chair. I hope that does not happen any fights. All came and sat until Nina. Then Eddie came.

He came close to me and interrupted my conversation with Patricia.

"Hey nerd, you can get out of my chair?"

"It has your name here?" I answered

"Why will not you dine in your room again as usual?"

"Because today I would like to have dinner with the presence of my girlfriend Patricia." I said.

Patricia smiled.

"All right. I'll get a chair for me." Eddie muttered.

He picked up his chair and sat down. All dined, and went to their rooms to change. After I changed clothes, went to the room to read a book. Patricia was there reading too. Patricia reading? Ok, ok. I sat beside her and started reading. At the corner of my eye I saw Eddie and Nina. When they entered the common room, I kissed passionately Patricia.

Patricia kissed back.

When we parted, Nina and Eddie had gone.

I think she now feel what I felt.

_Pain_.

And the pain of a _broken heart _is_ infinite_.

_**Liked?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to thank everyone that came my story! You guys rock!

Really?-Chapter 5

Patricia Pov

I'm really confused. Fabian is an amazing kisser. But I imagine he is Eddie. Yes, the rebellious and goth Patricia is truly in love for the first time.

Eddie_ Miller_. Patricia _Miller_. Sounds good, right?

Patricia _**Rutter**_? Why am I thinking about it!

_Nina Rutter _sounds better.

Much better.

And I'm thinking that I'm spending too much time with Amber.

I just have to think a bit.

Why Nina did it with Fabian?

I know that Fabian is not the "**Master**" in relationships. Nina was his first girlfriend. He tried everything to be the "_Perfect Boyfriend_". But we are all imperfect. He told me that Nina deserves all the best. I do not need a perfect relationship.

I just wanted Eddie loved me back.

But I will not give up. Patricia Williamson does not give up so easy. Eddie will be _mine_.

And I will not hesitate to_ break _hearts.

I, Patricia Williamson, found my _true_ love.

And I'll get it.

Eddie POV (I really do not know what Eddie thinks, but I'll try)

I knew I should not have done that.

Kissing Nina was a _big_ mistake.

I broke the heart of that little _Brit Geek_, and now he's dating Patricia.

He is dating _Patricia Williamson_.

_The perfect girl _for _me_.

She's a _Bad Girl_, arrogant, _beautiful_, she has great fashion sense, and that her accent makes me _crazy_!

But I'll never say that. _Never_.

I am "_**The American Bad Boy**_." I will not lose my reputation for _a girl_.

_Right_?

_**Liked?**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	6. Chapter 6

Really-Chapter 6

AN: Sorry if I have not updated. Writer's block. :( I promise I will update. This chapter is very small. Sorry :)

Fabian POV

There are so many complications. Relationship problems are much harder than mathematics. Amber is complicating a lot. I could not just talk to Nina? Nina is not a monster. Nina jealous sometimes is a monster.

**No.**

Nina would never be a monster. I almost turned one, jealousy does that to people. I have to end this. Patricia really like Eddie. I do not know how anyone would like him ... Nobody understands the Patricia's head.

Nina POV

My plan will never work. Amber should be happy.

And I'm very jealous of Patricia and Fabian.

How could this happen?

I always knew that Fabian had a crush on Patricia. They know each other for a long time! Of course they would fall in love. I should leave. I can not hinder them. It was fate. They are meant to be.

Maybe I should talk to Fabian. I'm a little nervous because I think Fabian hates me.

But before I have to think about it.

I really like Fabian?

Or I like Eddie?

Patricia loves Eddie?

The most important: Fabian likes me? I really have to think about it. But a question can be answered:

I really love _Fabian Rutter_.

And I want _him_ back.

_**Review. Please! :)**_

_**FNRUTTERHOA :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Really-Chapter 7_

_Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa don't have HoA._

Patricia POV

I was listening to Sick Puppies, then I heard a fight. I followed the sound. Was coming from the Nina's room.

"That'll never work, Eddie! Fabian likes Patricia and Patricia likes him too!" Nina said

"Ha! Patricia never like that nerd! Hahaha!" Eddie laughed

"Do you like Patricia, Eddie?" Nina said.

"What, I would never like Patricia! She is terrible! Arrogant, ugly, and her clothes are horrific! Her and Fabian are the perfect couple, the couple of freaks." Eddie said with scorn.

I was crying.

Nina yelled at him, but I did not understand anything.

I was crying too much.

I ran and cried more in my room.

Amber came into my room and said nothing. Only consoled me.

Fabian POV

Today was Friday and I was walking out of the school and going to my resting place in the woods.

I heard footsteps.

Who should be?

I turned and saw Eddie.

He was angry. I do not understand why. He does not like Patricia. She was devastated. I found Amber comforting Patricia. Patricia told me the whole story and Amber and I was open-mouthed.

Eddie sat.

He watched me.

"What?" I asked uncomfortable.

"You." Eddie said angrily.

"What?" I asked for the second time.

"You ruined everything!" He shouted and stood.

"I ruined everything? Ruined what?"

"My chances with Patricia!"

"Your chances with Patricia?! You called her ugly, arrogant, freak and still want a chance with her?"

"Yes, if you had stayed quiet, everything would be perfect!" He yelled back.

Now gathered a small crowd in the forest around us.

"In reality, everything would be fine if you had never come here!" I screamed

So he went crazy. He punched me. I punched him. Became a big fight. My eye and my nose are really hurting.

I went to give another punch, but everything went dark...

_**-Liked?**_

_**FNRutterHoa**_


End file.
